


Pokejedservo ERB Special: Finn the Human Vs. Ice King

by Pokejedservo



Series: Pokejedservo's Song Parodies [13]
Category: Adventure Time, Epic Rap Battles of History (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: Well folks I just thought I experiment with this little idea I've had a while ago but never really mentioned until now.Since its been quite a while since the last time I did a ERB which even I'm not entirely sure why as there is a number of reasons why I have been a bit quiet on ERBs this year. So I just thought I experiment with this little song parody idea so I can get myself back to making ERBs again. This ERB will star Finn the Human & The Ice King from Adventure Time (along with Marshall Lee) but this will surprisingly not be a part of my ERB series. Why so you ask? Simple, because this is actually more of a song parody of the actual Epic Rap Battle of History Season 2 episode Elvis Presley Vs. Michael Jackson.Will I do anymore specials like this? Maybe, but that depends on how well this goes so here is what is technically my first ERB for the year so I hope you all enjoy.
Series: Pokejedservo's Song Parodies [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/33921





	Pokejedservo ERB Special: Finn the Human Vs. Ice King

###  Pokejedservo ERB Special Finn the Human Vs. The Ice King

Jake the Dog:

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF OOO HISTORY!

THE ICE KING!

VS.!

FINN THE HUMAN!

BEGIN!

Finn:

Whoo! Ice King as I live & breathe…

Think you can steal Rock & Roll, then I say oh puh-lease…

You dance like a spastic, nothing but left feet.

Man I’ve seen it, every record you set I beat it.

Here’s a tip don’t be dumber than a box of slugs.

So you don’t lie on the toilet, which is why you get no love.

Oh you Bad but you no Smooth Criminal so you better face up.

Call me the next Billy as I slash you from the waist up.

Watch me do my walking as I step on your blue suede.

Even after my show’s death I can go multi-plat all day.

Dishing out the hits since I was six weeks old…

I’m at the top, while you’re down in the polls.

Ice King:

Well I just c-c-c-came from the freezer so here’s a cold snap.

You ain’t got half the big bad icy blue balls that I have!

I got one for your doggy, two for your hoes.

Three for your family and four for your nose!

You better surrender talking about them ABCs

I’d rather teach your big sis Fi the Birds & the Bees.

It’s the big time kiddo, no dress rehearsal.

I’ll freeze you up with some flair like a frosty commercial.

Now I can tell you’re angry but I can’t comprehend it.

I stole from candy culture why are you offended?

This ice cool daddy can beat you in records like alchemy.

Don’t make me spank you and freeze you over a balcony.

Marshall Lee:

Whoo! It’s about time for a De-Chiller!

I’m Fiona’s Hot Chocolate and she’s my vanilla.

I’m going off the wall, won’t stop until I get enough.

Whopping your old blue mass without a glove…

How you gonna talk about the Birds & Bees.

When you’ve hardly done a thing with your old waifu Betty…

You once raised a girl like a daughter, name-ly Mar-cy.

Then I took her to my night-o-sphere place to hee-hee!

You should’ve never tried to harm me dude. (Shamone!)

Even Gunter looks better than you!

I may say AAAAAHHH! but don’t be a fool.

There is the Ice Crown Simon don’t let the Ice King rule.

Ice King:

You’re a creeper dude; you act like a real wanker.

But isn’t Marcy your sister dude? Why you wanna fang her?

You think you’re tough? I’d knock you on your pale little booty.

I was badder than you in my old home movies!

You think I lost my dang mind? Oh yeah well I’m Ooo’s #1 Wiz.

You’re a sad pale boy who’s still acting like a kid.

I’m out before I hold you all and make you chilly.

Later kiddos; Ice King is leaving the building.

Jake the Dog:

WHO WON?! WHO’S NEXT!

YOU DECIDE!

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF OOO HISTORY!


End file.
